After the Rain
by UNseated4TH
Summary: When Franky realises that his feelings for Robin are more than just platonic, he attempts to win her over in a series of 'subtle' advances. But after a fierce storm tears the pair from the rest of the crew, a charming individual intervenes. Franky soon finds that this man is far more cunning and dangerous than anticipated, however. Even worse, he happens to be targeting Robin.
1. Prologue - Humble Beginnings

**Hey there! This is my first solely One Piece multi-chapter fic, and also first shipping fic. Its been a pretty long time coming, but I'm finally getting around to posting it. GETSUTide readers, I will be updating that sometime soon as well, once I have chapter one for this out. I will be posting this on tumblr as well (I'm nipple-lights), and I'll have chapter one out within the week. This fic is a big step for me though. Enjoy!**

_**After the Rain**_

**Prologue – Humble Beginnings**

He was fourteen years old when he first noticed her. The little girl on the wanted poster seemed so small and innocent, barely capable of the mass destruction for which the World Government had labelled her such a threat. As such, the young Franky felt ever-so-slightly sceptical about such accusations. Nonetheless, it seemed as though the girl was a threat to whatever Tom-san had been protecting for so many years, and misjudging her according to her young appearance would be a foolish risk that Franky was not about to take. But he couldn't keep a small part of himself from questioning. There was something about that girl's deep blue eyes, eyes that the government may have had him believe were the eyes of a killer, but eyes he himself could not help but detect a ray of sadness from within. Whichever the case, there was defiantly a story behind those eyes. A story Franky figured would forever remain a mystery to him, and a story which probably would not have a happy ending. He felt a small twinge of pity for the girl. She was out there all alone, so young, with no one to protect her from the world…

Franky had quickly dismissed these thoughts; the girl _was_ labelled as a villain after all. He hurriedly downed the last of his breakfast and set out for the shipyard before Tom-san or Bakaberg could scold him for dawdling—it was the rainiest day of the year thus far and the Aqua Laguna was due within the week, after all. Besides, it wasn't like he and the girl would ever actually meet, much less form any sort of relationship. It would be best to keep her out of his mind. But life, as he would later find, often worked out in the most unexpected of ways…


	2. A Lesson in Subtlety

**Chapter One: A Lesson in Subtlety **

The New World was known for its unpredictability. For seas dotted with raging infernos one day and packed with icebergs the next. For its temperament not unlike that of a wild animal, and inhabitants that did equal justice. On these waters, anything was possible. Things far more outlandish and abstract than that of any other ocean. This was a lesson the Straw Hats had come to learn well during their time here thus far, and it was no less than what they were expecting. Despite this, there were several occasions by which they would find themselves amazed at what the treacherous ocean would spring at them. In a nutshell, the New World was ideal.

However, today was shaping up to be oddly calm, and the deep azure water gently lapped against the Sunny's hull. Franky stared out at the quiet sea from the ship's stern, ideas for a new update to the docking system filing through his thoughts as the morning quietly passed. An ocean this calm was rather nostalgic. The ship's resident shipwright found himself putting thoughts regarding the docking system aside and reflecting. He'd come a long way in twenty-two years. His super cyborg body was just the beginning; he was living his dream on the high seas, sailing the ship he'd always aspired to build and travelling with a set of crazy Nakama whom rivalled even himself in oddness. He opened the fridge in his stomach and withdrew an icy-cold bottle of cola. Life was good.

As of now, said Nakama were spread throughout the ship, engaged in various activities to keep themselves occupied on the quiet morning. Franky sipped at the cola as he turned and made his way across the ship.

He passed Nami, whom sat comfortably in a deck chair, flicking through the day's newspaper. So far, she hadn't made any comments. Life out in the world was quiet as the ocean this morning, so it seemed. If any mildly interesting story were to develop however, the navigator was sure to share the news. At any rate, it was useful to have someone aboard the ship who was up-to-date with current affairs, no matter how mundane or boring.

Usopp had spent the morning busying himself down in his workshop, replenishing his supply of Pop Greens. The kid had come a long way in the time Franky had known him. He'd taken him in as a sort-of apprentice shortly after joining the crew, and had seen the sniper's skills in terms of building and innovation improve greatly. It was good to have a like-minded inventor to brainstorm with from time to time, though it was clear that Usopp's greatest skill would always be the accuracy in his shooting. And coming up with ridiculous stories, but that was something else entirely.

Franky descended the staircase, his bare feet meeting the soft turf of the lower deck, where Brook and Chopper were playing a game of chess. Rather, the musician was attempting to teach the doctor how to play. His success was somewhat limited, as the little reindeer continuously muddled the pieces up. It was pretty amusing watching the oldest and youngest members of the crew interact. Brook calmly corrected Chopper's choice in movements, before cracking some sort of joke. The pair greeted Franky as he passed, and he responded with the same tone of enthusiasm he exhibited on a daily basis.

As Franky continued across the grassy deck, Sanji exited galley behind him, having finished cleaning up after breakfast. The cook withdrew a cigarette from his jacket-pocket and lit up. If the smoking had any impact on his health, it had yet to show. Maybe Sanji was so fit that any unhealthy activities he partook in were nullified. He exhaled a puff of smoke, before glancing over to the chess game and muttering a few pointers to Chopper. The young reindeer took the advice, proceeding to eliminate one of Brook's bishops, and causing the skeleton to exclaim that he 'couldn't believe his eyes'.

Having crossed the lawn, Franky ascended the first staircase to the upper deck. Up in the crow's nest, Zoro was lifting weights. That seemed to be the only thing he did, aside from sleep. And of course, getting lost at every island stop. Sometimes the swordsman didn't even need to leave the ship in order to become disorientated, though that had happened more often back when the Thousand Sunny was still new. However, the direction of his loyalty was unquestioned, and his position as first mate unstated, yet unchallenged.

And then there was Luffy. It usually wasn't hard to work out where his captain was. The Straw Hat boy was often heard before he was seen. Franky watched as his captain charged over from the Sunny's figurehead and bounded across to Sanji, expressing his desire for a snack despite having had a full breakfast not long before. In turn, the cook snapped at him to wait for breakfast to settle, and that he'd prepare something soon. Any complaint Luffy may have had was interrupted when Usopp stumbled up out of his workshop and managed to (intentionally or otherwise) distract the captain with a fun game he'd just come up with.

Turning from his Nakama's various shenanigans, Franky ascended the second staircase and reached the upper deck. It was here that he finally found the person he'd been looking for.

The little girl from all those years ago stood at the bow of the Sunny, her arms crossed and resting against the rails before her as she tirelessly gazed out to the ocean. No, not a little girl anymore. Nico Robin was no longer a child. She'd grown into a woman since the first time he'd seen her, and an attractive one at that, as far as Franky was concerned. Her long ebony hair tumbled gently in the soft sea breeze, complimenting her features and giving her a slightly mysterious aura, the type she often carried. But her eyes hadn't changed. The same glassy blue eyes that had captured a younger Franky's attention all those years ago were still exactly as he remembered them.

Robin turned from the side of the ship and made her way down towards the lower deck. As she passed, she slipped him the briefest of smiles, and Franky found himself stumbling over his thoughts for minutes afterwards. But one thing was clear; Robin was super. He watched as she disappeared down the steps, before he returned to the activity he'd been doing a few moments ago of staring out at the calm sea, though this time at the front of the ship.

It was safe to bet he'd never felt this way about someone before. He wanted to express his feelings somehow. This was a slight predicament. It wasn't that he wasn't confident in his own skills; he knew as a fact he was super-skilled, and could probably woo Robin right off her feet if he tried. But he had to do this right. The more Franky thought about it, the more he longed to do it, and sooner than later. Sanji would probably be his go-to guy when it came to such things. Yes, he'd ask Sanji about it, and maybe some of the others. He would then consider their advice and confront Robin.

By the time Franky came back down to the grassy deck, Sanji had retreated to the galley, where he was preparing snacks. Usopp's distracting game had only lasted so long, and Luffy had reverted to his ever-ravenous state. Franky entered the galley, where he discovered the cook busily preparing some after-breakfast refreshments. Zoro and Nami were also there, sitting at opposite corners of the table, engaged in idle chat. That was alright though. Maybe they'd be able to contribute some advice of their own.

Franky took a seat at the bench across from Sanji and pondered how to word his predicament. He had almost formed the words in his mind, when Sanji noticed his presence.

"You look like you need to ask me about something," the cook observed.

"Yes," Franky cleared his throat, quickly glancing over to Zoro and Nami before returning his focus to Sanji. "You seem to know a bit about ladies," he stated.

Sanji nodded, adding one last sandwich to the growing pile on the plate. "That's correct."

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice. Bro to bro."

Sanji was about to respond, when the door of the galley was violently swung open.

"Sanji! Is the food ready yet?" Luffy demanded as he sprang into the room, Usopp in tow.

"Yes, it's there on the bench," Sanji answered, indicating to the plate of sandwiches and stepping out of the way as his hungry captain barrelled by. He turned back to Franky. "You were saying?"

"Well you see, there's this lady I know who's pretty super…" Franky began.

"It's Robin, isn't it?" Nami questioned, her eyes flicking over to him in a knowing gaze from where she sat at the table.

"I-well-uhhh…"

"So you like Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, seeming marginally unsurprised.

"Yes," Franky admitted.

"It's kind of obvious, I guess," Zoro spoke up, "The way the two of you spend all that time together. You kept her company the other night during her watch, didn't you?"

"Well I was planning on staying up anyway…" Franky recalled, "She just happened to be there, so I…" his voice trailed off, noting how a couple of the others (specifically Nami and Usopp) continued sporting knowing smirks.

"No, it's not that hard to figure out," Usopp contributed, "You two went for a sunset walk along the beach last island we were at, didn't you?"

"So it's really that obvious?" Franky asked, unaware that the others had taken such note of his and Robin's minimal exploits.

"Well this is news to me," Luffy admitted, munching on one of the sandwiches.

"As if you'd notice anyway," Sanji berated him, before returning his attention to Franky. "Now lucky for you, I've come to trust you as a guy who'd treat my Robin-chan well."

"Who are you, her dad?" Zoro questioned him.

"Shut up!" Sanji snapped, "As I was saying, I trust you to be good to Robin-chan and treat her well. So I approve. But how do you plan on telling her about these feelings?"

"Well I have some of my own ideas," Franky said, "But I'm not experienced in this area. What do you guys think would be the most super way to tell her?" he asked.

The gathered crew thought for a moment, before speaking up.

"Try to be subtle," Nami instructed. "Robin is a smart woman. If she hasn't already noticed you have feelings for her, it won't take much to show her without outright telling her. She's very perceptive you know, and would probably more of a challenge. By the way, it's three thousand beli for that advice."

"Nami's right," Usopp seconded, "You should drop hints for her. Maybe she'll drop hints as well if she likes you in return."

Franky considered these options with a nod, various ideas springing into his head.

"Be mysterious," Sanji alluded, "Like Nami-san said, she'll notice almost anything. But that's good. Go for something subtle enough so that most people wouldn't notice, but obvious enough for Robin-chan to pick up on."

"Subtle," Franky repeated the ongoing theme, "Right. Got it. I'll be super subtle."

"Will you, now?" Zoro asked flatly.

"Do you know how you're going to do it?" Usopp asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Franky said, "I'll think about it. But it will be subtle."

Without further ado, Franky left the room to contemplate what kind of super approach he'd use to win over the woman of his affections.

"She already knows, right?" Zoro questioned once the cyborg was gone.

"Well she hasn't said anything to me about it, but I would be extremely surprised if she didn't," Nami responded. "All we have to do now is wait and see how he does it."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Sanji had just come by with light refreshments when Franky decided to make his move. Going for an inconspicuous stance, he whistled seemingly absentmindedly as he approached the small round deck-table Robin was reading at. He sat in the seat opposite her, taking a brief moment to appreciate how her slender hands elegantly flipped through the contents of the novel she was reading. It was a romance novel, he noted, judging by the picture on the cover. How fitting. It would probably put her in the mood for something romantic. And that's where he came in.

He cleared his throat and Robin's eyes met his own in question.

"So…Robin…" he addressed her, resting his chin on his fist.

"Yes, Franky?" she responded.

"Would you ever date-" he allowed a single finger to rise to his metal nose, pressing down on it and subsequently causing his bright blue hair to fan out dramatically, "-a cyborg?"

Whatever Robin's answer may have been, or even if she had time to answer at all, Franky couldn't tell. The reactions from the rest of the crew, who had apparently been listening in, were instantaneous. Before he knew it, Sanji and Usopp each had him by an arm and were hurriedly dragging him away.

"What was that all about?!" Sanji demanded once they'd escaped earshot.

"What was what about?" Franky questioned.

"You may have well just gone straight out and asked if she'd date you," Usopp said.

"Well I thought it was pretty subtle," Luffy said as he stepped into the room and gave a nod.

"Yeah, I think I was subtle enough," Franky said, "It's not like I'm the only cyborg out there. I could have been talking about Kuma."

"Why would she date Kuma?!" Usopp demanded.

Brook entered the room and surveyed the scene before him. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Franky doesn't know how to be subtle," Nami explained, following the skeleton into the room.

"Yohoho!" Brook laughed at the situation, "I was wondering what you were trying to do back there, Franky-san. I must say, that was a good effort."

"Do you think she knows though?" Franky asked.

"Do _you_ think she knows?" Sanji rebounded the question.

"I think I need to try a different approach," Franky said, "I have a much more super idea."

And without another word, he exited the room and made for his workshop, just as Zoro entered with Chopper.

"Robin-chan's the most perceptive person who's ever existed," Sanji muttered, "It wouldn't take much at all for her to know. Especially given how Franky's always trying to impress her with his crazy inventions."

"Those are awesome though!" Luffy said, his eyes lighting up just at the thought of the cyborg's wild abilities.

"Especially Franky Shogun!" Chopper seconded.

Nami started at the pair blankly. "But Robin isn't either of you."

"Though as well as Robin being observant, Franky's the most obvious-in-a-crowd person who's ever existed," Usopp added.

"So clearly, Robin-san is obviously already aware of Franky-san's feelings," said Brook.

"She was probably aware of them before he'd even developed them," Zoro commented. "There's no use telling him to be subtle about it. If she likes him back, it won't make any difference."

"Franky probably knows she knows he likes her as well," Sanji said, "But this sort of thing isn't his area of expertise," the cook lit up a fresh cigarette, "This is something only he himself can do. And whether or not he's subtle about it is for him to decide, I guess."

"How do I subtly say I'm hungry?" Luffy asked.

"That's the most subtle you've ever said it," Sanji admitted, "I guess I should get dinner started then."

With nothing more to discuss, the gathered crewmembers returned to what they'd formerly been doing.

* * *

Late afternoon had transitioned into evening when Usopp entered Franky's workshop to find out what the cyborg was up to. He discovered the shipwright sorting through various items, inspecting a few, and placing them into different piles.

"Ah, so you're going about another approach," Usopp said, "What will it be this time?"

"Fireworks," Franky answered.

"…Fireworks…" the marksman repeated, realising Franky had been sorting through various different rockets.

"The most super fireworks I have," Franky confirmed, briefly inspecting one of the rockets for faults, before moving it across to the other pile.

"You realise that fireworks aren't a very subtle approach, right?"

"These fireworks will be subtle. Its not like they're going to be spelling out love words or anything like that. Can you pass that one over? The one to your right."

Usopp lifted the long purple sparkler and handed it across to the cyborg, who briefly examined it, before it too joined the ever-growing 'to use' pile. "Do you even know what 'subtle' means?"

"Of course I know what it means! But why be subtle when you can be super?" Franky stood and struck his 'super' pose for added emphasis.

"So it's a lost cause, huh?" Usopp asked, remembering what Zoro had said about it not mattering either way, "Well I guess it can't be helped then. Ooh, what does this one do?"

"Careful with that!" Franky reprimanded him, quickly taking the flashy-looking explosive and placing it atop the ever-growing pile.

"What's so special about that one?" Usopp questioned.

"I've been saving it for a super special occasion," Franky responded, "And that occasion is tonight. There're a whole lot of these to set off. Would you like to help?"

Usopp shoved all other thoughts aside and felt a wave of excitement bubbling within him. "Help you set off the fireworks? Around the ship?"

"Super right, bro!"

"Y-yes! That would be awesome!"

Several minutes later, Franky and Usopp stood on the deck of the thousand Sunny, the firework launcher in between them.

"You ready, bro?" Franky asked as he fitted the first of the rockets neatly into position.

"You bet," Usopp responded as he lit a match.

He struck the fuse, and the spark ignited, travelling toward the shell at a steady rate. Once it reached, the entire rocket blasted into the air and flowered in a radiant shimmer of colours against the night's dark sky.

"Nice," Usopp grinned.

"Let's set off the rest," Franky said and the two dispersed.

* * *

The sound of crackling was what first alerted Nami and for a brief moment she thought they were under attack. However, upon a quick glance out the window, this proved false. Swiftly, she left her quarters and stepped out into the main deck and watched as several bright fireworks lit up the sky. Nearby, Robin was staring up at the sky likewise, the novel she'd been reading clutched limply in her hand—albeit with a few fingers keeping the place—as she stood distracted by the colourful expanses.

A quick look across the ship showed Nami all she needed to see.

_So this was his next plan, hey? _she thought to herself, as Franky set of a purple flower-shaped firework from the opposite side of the Sunny.

"Awesome!" Luffy, and Chopper exclaimed at the crackling display

Sanji came and stood beside Nami, evidently enjoying the occasion.

"I guess it was silly for us to tell him to be subtle," Nami said to him with a sigh, "The problem is Franky's _not_ subtle."

"So telling him to be subtle would be like telling him not to be himself," Sanji agreed as a particularly large heart-shaped firework expanded in the night sky, causing the nearby Robin to look on just as blankly as ever.

"Though there's nothing stopping the two of us from enjoying it," the cook said, inconspicuously weaving an arm over Nami's shoulders.

"Cut that out!" Nami snapped, "If the marines find us, it's all Franky's stupid fault."

"You mean all Franky's 'super' fault, Nami-san," Sanji corrected.

Nami considered hitting him, but on the end chose not to; the fireworks were quite impressive, after all. It was incredibly unlikely any marines would be nearby at any rate. Once again, she glanced across at Robin. The woman seemed mesmerised by the magnificent light show Franky and Usopp were creating. The shimmering sparks glistened in her eyes, reflecting every minute detail of wonder.

"Sanji-kun," Nami nudged him and indicated to Robin, "Maybe it's working…"

Robin continued gazing out at the dazzling sky, before voicing her thoughts on the display. "I hope they don't accidentally blow the ship to pieces."

"…Or maybe not…" Nami said with a sigh.

Nonetheless, the show was enjoyed by the entire ship. Brook provided an upbeat tune to accompany on guitar, whilst Luffy and Chopper's eyes reflected the intensity of the entire firework-filled sky. Even Zoro had ceased his dozing in favour of standing by the ship's edge and watching. Several minutes and heart and flower-shaped fireworks later, it seemed Franky and Usopp had run out. The crew returned to what they'd been doing, and Franky approached Robin.

"What did you think of the show?" he asked her.

Nami noted the way the corners of Robin's mouth threatened to tilt up into a smile. "Interesting," the archaeologist responded, flicking back to her place in the novel.

Franky may have been about to say something more, when Luffy's voice pummelled the ship from by the crow's nest.

"Island!" he chanted, rocketing down to the deck and landing rather inelegantly atop Zoro. "Prepare for adventure!"

* * *

The next morning proved bright and cloudless, perfect weather for exploring. Robin left early with Nami in order to see what the town had in store, and Luffy left with Brook and Usopp shortly afterwards. Franky himself did not disembark the Sunny until just before midday, leaving Zoro to his training routine up in the crow's nest, as Chopper had gone with Sanji to shop for supplies.

It had been close to midnight by the time they'd docked, so not much could be seen of what the island had to offer. Now however, the day was at its brightest. The town was quaint and unremarkable, much like the fine weather. Though also like the weather, it was a relaxing break from all the crazy misadventures of the previous islands, a break Franky hadn't even known he'd wanted until now.

After nearly an hour of wandering the town, he met Nami and Robin. They were by the town hall, on a slope that overlooked the second bay and port, around a bend from where the Sunny was anchored.

"Hello, Franky!" Nami greeted him, "Did you know that there are two islands around here? It turns out these are twin islands," she indicated to a smaller form just short of the horizon, "An ancient civilisation used to thrive on that one. The ancestors of the people who live here today, apparently. Robin is really interested in it."

"It sounds fascinating," Robin said.

"But I have a bit more shopping to do," Nami said, "And I want to go to the resort pool later…"

Under more careful inspection, Franky noticed the bridge that stretched across the water, linking the two. It seemed as though it was primarily used for fishing docks and small huts set up on the water, however a narrow section continued onwards and appeared to connect with the other landform.

Nami formulated some excuse about having to return to the ship to do something, and offered to take a shopping bag Robin was carrying back with her. Robin accepted, and soon Nami was pacing back to the ship to dump the day's shopping, leaving Franky and Robin alone. It was fairly obvious that the navigator had planned on leaving them together. Franky didn't mind in the slightest.

"Are you going to investigate that island?" he asked Robin.

"Yes," Robin said with a smile, patting at a narrow shoulder bag hanging from a long strap along her left arm, "I have a notebook with me, so I'd like to go there and record some of the information I find."

"I'll come with you," Franky offered, "You know, to keep you company so you don't go getting bored or anything like that."

Robin laughed. "I can assure you that I won't be getting bored."

So he'd just be getting in the way if he came along? Franky felt his heart sink a little.

But Robin hadn't finished. "Though if you were to join me, I couldn't succumb to boredom even if I tried."

Franky wasn't subtle at all in hiding his joy over Robin's willingness for his company. "Super!" he approved victoriously, causing—to his utmost pleasure—Robin to chuckle.

Within half an hour (which included a quick stop at the Sunny to let Nami and Zoro know where they were going and to collect a few things), they easily located the opening of the bridge and began their walk to the opposite side. It stretched onwards for a couple of kilometres, with a few narrow offshoots leading to small ports or boathouses along the way, as Franky had seen from the hilltop.

As they walked, they exchanged in various small talk. From the scarlet ribbon Robin had purchased earlier and was now wearing in her hair, to an incident involving Brook's fear of ghosts just the other day.

However, the closer they advanced on the other island, the more Franky noticed a certain discomfort in his company. Robin began showing minor signs of physical unease. She transitioned the strap of her bag from her left shoulder to her right and kept scratching at a space just below her shoulder blade. She wasn't saying anything, nor was she doing anything obvious about it. But whatever it was, Franky could tell it was causing her some degree of pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked eventually.

Robin glanced up at him, but quickly hid her surprise with a smile. "I'm always alright," she responded.

"I can tell something's bothering you, Robin."

"Only slightly," she responded, "There's nothing to worry about. An old scar, that's all it is."

Sliding down the thick strap of her singlet top, and pulling at the material slightly, Robin revealed a thin white scar just below the base of her shoulder blade.

Franky frowned at the blemish. "What happened there?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Robin didn't respond for a few moments, though lost in a memory, "It's an old scar…I haven't shown anyone before, but I guess it hasn't bothered me like this in years. Maybe it's something to do with this island's climate…"

Franky could see the way the subject seemed to make Robin slightly uncomfortable and his frown deepened. This wasn't super at all. "Is there something I can do to help?" he asked, "I'll carry your bag for you."

Robin smiled but shook her head. "It will pass," she said simply, as she readjusted the singlet strap over her shoulder, "It's been there for years, after all."

As curious as he was, Franky chose not to question any further.

Robin however, seemed to be in a talkative mood, and answered to his curiosity. "About eleven years now…the closest I ever came to being captured by someone before the CP9 incident."

Franky glanced over at her, noting how her eyes seemed to be staring far out to sea. It was true, Robin had been on the run since she was eight. But Franky had never thought much about close encounters she may have had prior to them meeting. Sure, he'd thought about all the nights she would have spent alone, all the times she'd had to resort to drastic measures in order to survive…but not often about any time she may have gotten caught or come close to. Robin was stealthy. But, he reminded himself, stealthy from experience. It was experience that had made her so good at slipping under the radar. In order to gain that experience, she had to have learned lessons firsthand.

"It's a reminder," Robin said, her hand lingering on the scar, "Of the time I completely stopped trusting…" she removed her hand from the area, placing it instead on her bag strap. "I was nineteen, and still the slightest bit naive as it turned out. He was a young man…too nice…and I was foolish."

Franky felt anger simmer at the prospect of someone hurting Robin in such a way, "Who?" he asked, "That bastard…"

"It doesn't matter now," Robin said, "He was a bounty hunter who only got the best of me temporarily. He's long gone now."

Their conversation was interrupted by their timely arrival at the far side of the bridge.

"Ah, we're here," Robin said, looking out over the smaller sister island.

This side of the bridge was old and underused, and thus had a few steps missing in the descent to the ground. Franky stepped down first, the over-meter-high ledge barely an obstacle for him. He turned and assisted Robin down, despite the fact he knew she was more than capable of easily getting down on her own.

"Thank you, Franky," she said as her feet met the ground, "I appreciate it."

Franky responded enthusiastically, but Robin seemed far more interested in exploring the ancient ruins the island promised, and was already heading for a large stone structure near the edge of a moderately dense forest.

It was an ancient artefact suspended in time. Based on the markings decorating its surface, Franky guessed it to be some sort of sundial-like invention. Nearby was what appeared to be a stone tablet, perhaps once a tile from a floor or wall. It looked to have been freshly dug up, likely by other archaeologists, and discarded beside the much larger structure.

Franky watched as Robin studied, handling it with utmost care and respect, before gently placing it back the way she'd found it and turning her attention to the larger artefact, briefly skimming over it, before returning to her starting point and studying it again in more detail.

"This tells a story," she said, "The people who very first lived here several millennia ago…"

She pulled out her pen and notebook and began scratching down information she interpreted from the markings, reading aloud what she could translate as she went.

Franky barely understood most of what she was saying, but the passionate conviction in her eyes and posture was enough. He sat and watched her work until she was satisfied, and they headed further into the forest in search of other structures. At some point, Robin pulled out two small lunches from within her pack, and she and Franky sat by a small lagoon on the forest floor to share them.

Robin explored for another hour, before she packed away her notebook and set her bag back on her shoulder. "That will do for today, I think," she said.

"Nice work, Robin," Franky congratulated her with a thumbs-up, "I bet you uncovered some super interesting stuff."

And together, they began making their way back to the mainland.

* * *

Nami stretched in her deckchair and stood, walking over to the pool. After dropping the shopping bags off at the ship, she'd opted to change into her swimmers and head to the nice swimming pool the resort on the island offered. She wasn't the only one. Chopper and Luffy splashed about in the shallows nearby, as a seemingly snoozing Zoro kept a watchful eye over them from the shade.

She reached the water just as Sanji twirled over to her. "Nami-swan~" the cook fussed, "What would you like for dinner? I've bought a lot of fresh new ingredients to make dishes with!"

"I don't know," Nami said, "How about you make what you want, Sanji-kun? I'm sure that would be fine."

As Sanji proceeded to coo over how kind his Nami-san was, a sudden change in the direction of the light breeze probed at Nami's senses. Looking up at the sky, she frowned. There weren't any clouds at all in the clear, blue expanse. To anyone else, the day appeared as fine as it had ever been over the past few hours. But Nami knew better.

"What is it, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, ceasing his twirling and noting her sudden change as easily as she'd noticed the weather's.

"Are Robin and Franky back yet?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Sanji responded, "Why?"

"A storm…" Nami muttered, "It's coming, fast."

Sure enough, dark clouds appeared upon the edge of the horizon. Had Nami not familiarised herself with the weather of the new world, she never would have believed the speed at which the black surges rolled across the previously perfect plane.

Almost instantly, the light breeze became a blowing gale, and Nami had to grab hold of a nearby post in effort to avoid being bowled over by it.

* * *

"The weather's closing in," Franky observed the dark clouds that had appeared on the horizon, "At least it was nice while it lasted."

Robin looked out at the swelling sea and over to the main island. "Let's hurry," she said.

They hadn't made it far along the bridge when the so-far-perfect weather made an abrupt change. In little more than the blink of an eye, the dark clouds consumed the entirety of the pristine sky, covering the sea and land beneath in shadow. The wind accelerated to an unbelievable speed against them, causing Robin's long hair to fan out behind her as she held the rail of the bridge for support against the sudden gust. But it wasn't dying down.

Then came the waves. Being where they were, the monstrous white water crashed mercilessly against them, and they were drenched in a matter of seconds. Soon it was almost impossible to travel along the bridge in either direction. And like the wind, the sea was not relenting.

Franky grit his teeth at the largest wave yet loomed ominously over them, rolling closer and closer to impact, like a living entity hunting them down. The height of this wall of water was far greater than that of the bridge, which suddenly felt extra small and flimsy in comparison. As part of the wave broke, it was almost as though a giant sea foam hand was reaching out to crush them. Franky quickly took hold of Robin as she grabbed onto his right arm, and he protectively encircled her body with his left. No matter what came next, he would not let go.

* * *

**How was that? I feel like the pacing is a bit weird, but that's because its the first chapter. But were they in-character enough? I've always found Franky kinda hard to write compared to some of the other characters. He's just too super for me. Constructive criticism would be great, thankyou :)**


	3. It Takes One to Know One

**Thankyou for all the encouraging reviews! I'm glad to see that there's plenty of other people on ffn who ship this pair :D Originally, the chapter was going to be around 2000 words longer, but I chose to take the last 2k of and expand it into next chapter, for a variety of reasons. Oh well, this way I already have a whole stack of the next chapter done, haha ~ I am mainly setting the scene for the story in this chapter :) I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: It Takes One to Know One**

The sea was a wild mess of crashing waves and rushing currents whilst a bombardment of wind and rain frenzied above the water's surface. It was angry and unrelenting, pushing and shoving against any solid body that came into contact with it. The sheer contrast to the temperament of the calm, unbroken stillness that the ocean had been maintaining until moments prior was almost unnerving.

In the midst of the persistent storm, Franky held Robin close and did his best to maintain their position on the ocean's surface.

The narrow section of the bridge they'd been standing on had been destroyed by the destructiveness of the wave, sending them both into the now turbulent ocean. Franky clung to a single plank of debris and used it to their advantage, helping Robin hold onto it in further effort to keep her afloat, although given the circumstances, he wasn't sure if it was helping. There was little he could do aside from staying afloat that could counter the ferocity of the raging sea. Robin was his top priority right now, and he fought to keep her head above the water, against the strain of the waves that fought back with equal ferocity to keep them down. But Franky had taken on the ocean several times before. It was only a matter of time; they'd have to wait it out.

He wasn't sure how passed before the ocean settled somewhat, almost as quickly as the storm had. Evidentially, the New World wasn't to be taken lightly. Even with all their experience on the Grand Line, they'd been taken off guard.

Tucked into one of his arms, Robin coughed, her weak grip folded over the plank of deteriorating timber.

Franky sighed in relief. She otherwise seemed okay.

"We… didn't drown…" Robin choked out eventually.

"Of course we didn't," Franky responded, "I super wouldn't allow that."

"I know," she replied, attempting to sweep her drenched hair from her eyes. She was unsuccessful.

Franky released the smaller mechanical hand from the palm of the hand on his free arm, proceeding to brush Robin's long dark hair back over her shoulder.

She muttered some variation of thanks, slumping slightly between him and the plank of wood, the ocean having sapped most of her energy.

Within minutes, the dark clouds had vanished, and if it weren't for the fact the pair were now bobbing out in the ocean, it would be hard to tell that there'd been a storm at all. And now, they faced an entirely different predicament.

"What are we going to do?" Franky wondered out loud.

"Hopefully there aren't any sharks," Robin voiced.

"If there are, I'll blast them away," Franky promised, "Or I'll use them to help us get to land…"

The sky was darkening, but the sea was calm compared to the typhoon-like conditions from just a moment ago. Looking around, Franky was able to gain a clear image of their surroundings.

The storm had taken them far. Looking out over the horizon, Franky saw nothing of the island they'd been washed away from originally. Treading the deep water, he turned to see if there would be anything more on the other side of the horizon. He squinted, noticing a large form in the near-distance.

"There's an island over there," he announced as he indicated to the shape.

Robin shifted slightly against the driftwood. "Is it the one we were swept from?"

"I'm not sure."

How far had the storm taken them? At any rate, their best bet would be to reach the dry land and work out their situation from there. So Franky propelled them toward the island at as fast a speed he could muster, watching it slowly grow in size as they approached.

The closer to the island they approached, the more apparent it became that it was neither the one their Nakama were at, nor the twin island they'd recently been on. This island was different.

Much of the landscape seemed to be a coastline of beach, and a semi-dense forest deeper in. Further away, an empty port and a few docks indicated the existence of a town. However, Franky chose the most direct route to the dry land, and before long they reached the shallows.

By now the driftwood was falling apart by the second. Franky held tightly to Robin, knowing that her current support would not last much longer. Being tossed about in the sea during a storm wasn't a super experience for anyone, least of all a fruit user. As the driftwood deteriorated, Robin's dependence of Franky's support increased and he aimed to reach the shore as soon as possible to ensure her comfort. Soon her reliance on the driftwood faded all together, and the splintered remains of the section of bridge sadly bobbed away as Franky wordlessly took her into his arms. His feet soon struck the seabed and he began wading through the water towards the shore.

"You know, this might not be so bad a situation," he said, his feet sifting through soft, wet sand, "At worst, we've been swept to a neighbouring island. We can go to the town and contact the others and they can come to get us, or we'll find our own way back."

"We can't have been taken far," Robin pondered, shielding her eyes against the setting sun, "There weren't many islands in this area from what I recall. This is probably just a neighbouring island. There was a sea train port at the other island wasn't there? Perhaps there will be one here as well. We can catch it to get back to the others."

The thought of riding in the sea train with Robin excited Franky. Though it wasn't like they'd never been on one together before… The sea train brought many memories for Franky.

The fact that it was now in use here, in the New World, made him incredibly proud. He was sure Tom would be proud as well. Such a development had improved the city of Water 7 greatly. The idea of travelling in the sea train with Robin under non-dire circumstances was something Franky desired to experience some day, and he was sure Tom would be happy for him…

Franky may have first seen of her on that bounty poster over twenty years earlier, but Tom was the first person Franky had heard speak of Robin. And yet Tom never got to meet her. What would he think of the _real _Nico Robin? Franky had learned firsthand on the _Puffing Tom_ that the woman he'd lived wary of for so many years was nothing like the monster the world had been lead to believe she was. She was scared. She'd finally given up on running and believed her very existence was something that warranted punishment. Much like he himself beneath the tough cyborg exterior, she was so_ human._

And since then, he'd grown to know her all the more. He knew her dreams and aspirations… her insecurities… her questionable sense of humour and the soft spot she had in her heart for young children… her favourite leisure reads, the way she liked her coffee…

Tom would approve, Franky concluded. _He would super approve._

With each step, the water became more and more shallow. It wasn't long before it barely reached Franky's knees, and soon he was striding through the white-water of the small, gently breaking waves. After this, it was a short way out of the water altogether and onto the island itself. Stepping over the debris line, they reached dry land.

Robin let out a relaxed sigh, likely glad the ocean was now behind them. Franky was glad also. That was certainly enough salt water for him for a while. He continued walking further into the island, and toward the general direction he'd seen the town in while out at sea. "I wonder what the storm was like on the island, for the others," he said, "Hopefully there's some way we can contact them, they'll have no idea where we are otherwise…"

Aside from a rather notable two-year-long incident, they'd never been separated from the crew quite like this before. Sure, there'd been times when he and Robin had been apart from the others, but they'd always been on the same island. This one was entirely different. Though, Franky noted, wouldn't have been too far from the island the rest of the crew were now at.

What would the others be doing now though? The storm came so quickly, Nami probably didn't even notice it before it was too late to properly warn everyone.

Sensing his thoughts, Robin spoke up. "The others will be fine," she assured him, "Unless wind from the storm blew down a tree and flattened one of them."

The crew would, no doubt, be wondering where they were. Though knowing Luffy, their captain wouldn't be worried, but rather trust the two to look after themselves and each other in times of danger. Even with this in mind, Franky wanted to make contact with the crew as soon as possible to assure his bros that everything was super. From what he knew, the Log Pose would take a few days to set. Perhaps he and Robin could make their way back themselves. Otherwise they would simply wait on this island for a few days… together…

"We'll find the others," he voiced, "Or they'll find us, at least. They've got the ship."

"That's right," Robin confirmed, "We just need to wait."

"Just you and me…"

Robin's eyes met his own and Franky drew to an instant stop. He felt as though every part of his being—cyborg and human—had been captivated by that piercing gaze in an instant. It was like she had momentarily paralysed him, and for a second, it seemed as though all that existed was her. Those dark, distinctive eyes had always had an effect on him.

"Franky…" Robin began, her striking gaze not failing to take his breath away.

He felt his heart thumping in his chest, reminding him he was cyborg, he was also still human. "Y-yes, Robin?" he stammered.

He thought it would be impossible for someone to become any more attractive, but then she smiled and he found himself once again corrected by a simple movement of hers. But what would she say next? Would she tell him that he was super? Had his subtle advances from yesterday worked?

However, when Robin formed her words, they were different to the possible ones Franky had been anticipating.

"We're not in the water anymore," she informed him gently, "I think I'm alright to walk on my own now."

"Oh," Franky noticed, realising he'd been carrying her the entire way.

He gently set her on her feet, but waited a moment before withdrawing his hold completely and stepping back. She was a little pale from the recent storm encounter, but seemed to be fine and recovered otherwise.

With a few moments, she was walking alongside him as they continued toward the town, their feet scuffing the pale sand. As they walked, she pulled at her now saturated shoulder bag in dismay. "The information I gathered will be wrecked."

"Do you think you can salvage it? Franky asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe, but there's not much I can do about it now. I may be able to recall some of it."

"At least we got out of that unscratched."

"That's correct, I guess," Robin said, "If it weren't for you, I would have drowned out there."

"Well you know," Franky dismissed, "You're not exactly able to swim, are you? What else was I supposed to do?"

The pair walked up along the shore as the sky darkened with the sinking sun. It would be night soon. Franky looked out over the water, noting the way it reflected the early stars. Robin followed his gaze, also taking a moment to appreciate the sight of the sky slowly fading into view. Places like these were among the best spots for stargazing. Next to the grassy deck of the sunny, of course. Nothing beat a view of the night sky in the middle of the ocean.

Tearing his gaze from the sky, Franky looked back to Robin. Even now, her clothing dishevelled, her hair a mess—though somehow still retaining the red ribbon she'd bought earlier—she still took his breath away more than any night sky could.

It wasn't just the sight of her though. It was everything about her. It was the rare, but true laugh she would sometimes exhibit. It was her patience, her love and passion for her profession. It was her impeccable wit and diligence. It was her re-indulged will to live, her love for her Nakama.

It was so… super.

"Do you think the islanders will be friendly to our sort?" she asked him.

Franky thought for a moment. There was no way of knowing just yet; they'd come across a mixed variety of villagers in regards to pirates in their time, after all. "I don't see why they wouldn't be," he admitted.

In the darkening distance, numerous lights glinted and promised the presence of a town-full of people. In a place this size, there would have to be a means of easy travel back to the island they'd come from. Or a way to communicate, at least. And a place to stay for the night.

"We'll just have to go in and see for ourselves."

The lights flickered brightly against the darkening sky as they approached what must have been the outer-border of the town. A long lagoon spilled out from the ocean, forming some sort of river that ran immediately before the village, almost like a moat. A sturdy bridge connected the beach with the town. Franky and Robin crossed side-by-side, though he noticed she was a little apprehensive to be crossing a bridge again so soon. Nonetheless, it was necessary in order to reach the town. So she remained in consistent step beside Franky, observing the village ahead as it came. It was super nice, from what they could see so far. The kind of town, Franky mused, that he wouldn't at all mind spending a few days in with Robin.

They reached the other side of the bridge and stepped off the platform. The pavement was cobbled, and the stones retained the heat of the sun from the day. Obviously, the storm hadn't reached this place. A quick glance around told them that the village was quite an active place, even after sunset. Many of the town's residents were out, bustling about the night life. A few market stalls were set up along the cobbled path, selling daily goods and merchandise. Upbeat music reverberated from the open window of a fancy store. All in all, the atmosphere seemed friendly enough. Franky and Robin wandered along the road together, taking a few moments to observe their surroundings. As they made their way through, Franky noted the architecture of the surrounding buildings. It was a little strange; many of them seemed to be of alpine structure, which was odd, given how warm it was. Perhaps the island's winter season was a large contrast, but buildings a little further along were different again. They seemed newer, and were more suited to the warm climate. A couple of timber huts on stilts stood alongside the road, their large windows open and beckoning in a breeze.

Even with the questionable selection of buildings in mind, there was something odd that Franky couldn't place. He looked down to Robin, attempting to read her facial expression, yet she betrayed nothing but mild interest to the town's character. She was a difficult woman to read sometimes. He loved it.

"This town sure is busy," she noted, as they side-stepped a cart full of produce that came past.

"Super busy," Franky agreed, watching as the cart was swivelled over to an empty-looking store in order to replenish its merchandise.

They walked further towards the town's centre, catching a few odd stares as they went. Many of the townspeople regarded them cautiously as they continued their evening's business. Franky guessed they stood out a bit, having just been washed ashore by the storm. Of course his super body was probably partially to blame for this as well. Robin was a lot better at remaining undercover than he.

They neared the centre of the town, there a large water feature stood in the middle of a shopping square. It was about the size of a small lake, and likely as deep as one too. A pair of bridges crossed over it, one spanning from east to west, the other from north to south. In the centre was a magnificent fountain, reminding Franky vaguely of Water 7.

This was a super town, he concluded. He intended to have a bit of a look around, but resolved that they could do that later. Right now, they had a few things they needed to do.

"Should we try here?" he suggested, indicating to a nearby tavern.

Robin shrugged. "It's as good a place as any."

The pair entered through the door, an overhanging bell ringing in the process, and alerting the man at the counter of their presence.

He was a broad and gruff man, roughly a head taller than a door, with a face that seemed to do a disappearing act into his turquoise-coloured beard. As of now, he was carefully polishing a delicate set of tea wear, and regarding his new potential customers through narrowed eyes.

"What ya want?" he demanded as he obsessively polished a fine, floral tea cup.

"Do you have a den-den mushi we can borrow, bro?" Franky inquired.

"What?" the gruff man questioned, looking them both up and down, "Get washed ashore or something?" he laughed at his own words.

"Yes, actually," Robin answered him.

The man stopped laughing and stared at them in momentary surprise, before resuming his composure. "Alright then. Well I'm not sure what I can do for you, there aren't any den-den mushi here that reach beyond the town… Assuming whoever you wish to contact is on another island, of course."

"There isn't?" Franky questioned.

"Do you know a way we may be able to contact someone on a nearby island then?" Robin questioned, "Also, is there a place we can stay, at least for tonight?"

"We're at full vacancy at the moment," the innkeeper replied, "But I may be able to clear some space in one of the cellars if you need to stay somewhere. Oh, we have high tea and poetry recitals every second night, if you're interested."

"I'm not very super on tea," Franky admitted, "Is there a way we can contact our Nakama though?"

"You don't like tea?" the gruff man asked, "In that case, maybe you're more of a coffee person? Or tropical juice? We have a bit of that here. Perhaps some good old ale? I can bring some down to the cellar if you like."

Franky frowned. Like they'd have cola anyway. Besides, this innkeeper wasn't very cooperative, and Franky was sure Robin wouldn't want to stay in a cellar. He was about to respond, when the sound of the tavern door swinging open along with the ringing of the bell once again filled the building's interior.

"Is there a problem here?" a crisp voice asked.

Franky and Robin turned to see the new entrant. A man stood in the entryway, his black hair swept back from his face and tucked beneath a fashionable charcoal-coloured hat, showcasing his grey eyes. A dark, stylish suit and overcoat showed off his impressive stature, and contrasted the pale complexion of his skin.

"B-Baron Itzal…" the innkeeper stammered.

The man, Baron Itzal, took a few more steps into the room. "I was informed there were some unfamiliar persons sighted out on the town," he said.

"I would imagine that would be us," Robin said.

Itzal's eyes glanced over to her and Franky. "In that case, welcome to Oculto Island," he said with a smile, bowing sightly to them.

As Itzal stood straight again, Franky sized him up and down, noting his stance, his composure, the movement in his arms…

"You're a cyborg," Franky concluded.

Robin glanced up at Franky and then back at Itzal, her eyes narrowed as though trying to pick up on any of the cyborg-like features.

"Very articulate," Baron Itzal replied, in turn, taking in Franky's build, "Though I suppose it takes one to know one, doesn't it?"

Franky beamed. It wasn't often that he came across another cyborg. To do so was a rare, but exciting occasion.

"Super right!" he chanted, striking his super pose.

Unfortunately, the other cyborg was not so flamboyant. Itzal stared on blankly as Franky held the pose for a few seconds, before speaking once again. "What brings you to this island?" he inquired, turning to Robin.

Franky returned to a normal stance, grumbling.

"We were caught up in a storm," Robin explained, "We were originally staying on a neighbouring island, but the storm washed us here."

"Oh, is that so?" Itzal questioned, "Yes, there was a storm out as sea earlier. It missed us. They often do. We usually get the rain though… People arriving here having gotten lost in a storm is a fairly regular occurrence, actually. I would offer you an immediate ride back to where you came from, but as far as I know there won't be any boats or ships departing this island for a few more days. There's no sea train that connects here either."

"Maybe the others will find us," Franky said to Robin.

"I should warn you that this island is not one that registers on the log pose," Itzal informed.

"That will make it difficult for them to find us," Robin noted, "That's alright, we can wait for the next departing ship. In the mean time, there has got to be a way we can contact them…"

"You can't make any normal den-den mushi calls from this island as of yet, unfortunately," Itzal said.

"We've heard."

"However, we have some excellent courier pigeons you can use. They won't take long to get the message to your Nakama."

Robin shrugged. "That's better than nothing, I guess," she said, "Whatever is necessary."

"In the mean time, do you have a place to stay?" the Baron asked.

"I offered them one of the cellars," the innkeeper beamed.

"Very generous of you," Itzal commended him, "However, I think elsewhere may be more suitable," he turned back to Franky and Robin, "You're welcome to stay at the manor until you've made some arrangements."

"At your manor? Really?" Robin inquired.

"Until you have all things sorted and are prepared to leave Oculto Island, yes."

"Is that really okay?" asked Franky, "Because that's super nice of you."

"I often offer a place to stay for lost travellers like you, I have plenty of space," Itzal dismissed, "Now come along, I'll show you the way."

Muttering a brief farewell to the innkeeper, the three exited the tavern and departed out into the night. As they walked back a similar way they'd come, Franky noticed a few of the stalls closing down for the day. Others showed no sign of shutting, their merchants bragging loudly into the night of their goods and wares, trying to rope passers-by into a transaction.

Robin's voice alluded into his thoughts as she asked the baron about the island's history.

"Our settlement here is fairly recent, actually," Itzal responded, "This town was founded by myself and a few others merely a decade ago. Since then, many travellers have come by and decided to make it their home. You'll find that there's no poverty on this island either. Our residents are supplied with all they need."

They strolled further back the way they had come, but suddenly turned off to the left just before reaching the bridge they'd crossed in order to get into the town earlier. Itzal led them away from the main bustle of the town, across another bridge and past a few decadent houses. Franky would have taken more time to look around, but Itzal's pace was fast and he didn't want to fall behind. There would be plenty of time to explore later, he reminded himself.

From here, they passed into the territory of the town's wealthy. Lavish buildings lined either side of the street, extending back several meters. Elegant water features were illuminated in front gardens, and spiralling flowerbeds scattered around them.

Eventually, they reached the end of the boulevard. Here stood the most impressive of the estates. Standing at the end of the road and in the centre, its splendour made the other dwellings seem pale in comparison. Franky knew that against the now-dark sky, the building wasn't done justice. Neither was the land around it, and he was willing to bet that most of the island was property of this man, Baron Itzal.

"This was the first permanent building on the island," Itzal informed them whilst the gates in front of his manor smoothly slid open for them.

As they approached the rich wooden double-door, Franky took note of the building's steeply-sloping alpine roof and four-paned windows. He admired the way the architectural structure had been executed, making it both sturdy and aesthetically pleasing. It truly was an excellent construction; normally when Franky looked at even some of the best structures, he could still notice minute flaws. If there were any in this building, he couldn't see them. Perhaps the dim light was hiding any that were there.

Once they passed a gushing fountain, the front doors to the manor eased open, revealing a small party of manor staff waiting to welcome them. Entering the building, Itzal had his hat and coat taken for him, whilst other staff fussed over their new guests.

"Housing some more lost people, are you sir?" a maid questioned as she handed Robin a fresh towel, despite the fact the archaeologist had almost entirely dried off by now.

"For the time being, yes," Itzal responded to her, "Until they've made their own arrangements and sailed away… now, about contacting your Nakama…"

"I'll write them something now," Robin decided.

"Very well. I will have a pigeon take it when you're finished."

Franky waited as Itzal lead Robin into a nearby room, where he supplied her with a pen and paper. Robin quickly scrawled enough information for the rest of the crew to understand their situation and handed it back to Itzal, who passed it to the maid with instruction to take it to one of the courier pigeons.

"How will it know where to go?" Franky asked when Itzal came back past.

"Oh it will, trust me," Itzal assured, "Now I beg your pardon, but I've been terribly unhospitable. I haven't even asked your names yet."

Franky glanced over to Robin, unsure of how to respond. They were wanted pirates after all. However, Robin's demeanour was strong and confident, and she spoke without hesitation. "Robin."

"Such a lovely name," Itzal commented, before turning his attention to the other cyborg.

"Franky," he supplied without fuss.

"Well then Robin, Franky, pleased to meet the both of you," Itzal said courtesy, "I'm sure you'd appreciate a place to rest, let's get to that right now."

Over the next few minutes, they were ushered down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs as Itzal lay down a few basic housekeeping rules and meal times.

"There are a few places in town that do good food if you want to go out," he said as they approached a wide door. "Ah, we're here. This here is a living area you may share," he said, walking them into the spacious yet cosy living room, complete with a (given the weather, unneeded) fireplace. "You'll find ladies quarters down the hallway on the right, and gentlemen's' straight ahead. They each have their own bathrooms, so you may wash up. Dry clothing will be here by the time you're finished."

"You are very kind, Baron Itzal," Robin commended him.

"Just Itzal is fine," he insisted, smiling at her, "And you're most welcome. If you need anything else, just let me or one of the manor staff know. I will see you tomorrow."

And without another word, he left them on their own.

Franky glanced around the living room. The warm fireplace sat in one of the far walls, already in use for them. In the corner stood a tall bookcase, packed with a range of paperbacks.

Meanwhile, Robin busily unloaded the contents of her still-damp shoulder bag, laying them out before the fire to dry. Sure enough, ink had washed messy trails throughout the notebook, rendering much of the contents unreadable. She next withdrew the novel she'd been reading out on the deck the day before, when Franky had made his not-so-subtle advance. The printed ink had not run at all, but the pages were in danger of being easily torn if left the way they were. Much like the notebook, she lay it out on its spine, allowing the heat of the fames to warmly radiate over it. Finally, she reached up into her hair and undid the length of red ribbon she'd bought earlier, that had miraculously stayed in place throughout the storm. She placed it over a small, low-hanging rack nearby, Franky vaguely noticing the twirling of the red strip of material somewhat resembled the markings on the pale cover of the novel. Satisfied, Robin hung the bag from the same rack as the ribbon, and stepped back.

After a moment, she turned to Franky and spoke. "I didn't know you could tell a cyborg just by looking at them," she said, "I suppose I might have guessed. But Baron Itzal doesn't have any visible outward modifications at all."

"They're all on the inside," Franky explained, "You can see in the way he moves, he's had some of his internal organs replaced with something. Also, I think one of his legs is entirely artificial. His left hand as well, maybe."

"I'm not surprised you can notice that sort of thing," Robin said, "I wouldn't know anything about that. Aside from what I've learnt from you, of course."

Franky quickly looked back at Robin. Was she… impressed? She then turned away, so he couldn't read her facial expression. He looked back to the idle flames of the fireplace, "Well he was right, you know. It takes one to know one."

Robin gave a small laugh.

He loved the sound. And he wanted to say something about it.

"Robin," he began.

She looked over to him. "Yes?"

However, the words wouldn't come to him. "Umm… uhh… Well… It's nothing. I mean, what I'm saying is… that I—I forgot what I was going to say."

"Maybe you'll remember by tomorrow," Robin supposed. She turned, making her way in the direction of the women's quarters. "Goodnight, Franky," she bade him.

"Goodnight, Robin," he called after her, "Have super dreams."

He waited until she was out of sight and he'd heard the sound of her door closing, before taking a seat opposite the fireplace. He watched as the flames glowed and twisted atop the firewood. After about ten minutes, a maid arrived to drop off dry clothing and supplies and left a few moments later. Briefly, Franky looked over to the bookcase and wondered if there was anything worth reading, but didn't act on this curiosity, instead staying where he was seated. He remained in the living room a long while more, watching the shapes the flames made as they slowly dried Robin's belongings, the soft red ribbon flickering promisingly all the while.

* * *

**We'll leave it there for now. I'm pretty sure 'ocultoa' roughly translates to 'hidden' in Spanish. There are a lot of Spanish speakers around the place, so I'm sure someone can correct/confirm this for me. Writing romance is really hard, wow. I guess because I'm really not used to writing it… Frobin is the only ship I've shipped hard enough to write something like this for though, so its definitely worth it, and it's good experience (: I hope you're enjoying this. Please share with me what you think, and if you have any tips!**


	4. An Island that is Hidden

**Thanks for last chapter's feedback guys! Also, thank you to those of you who explained the Spanish to me. I have adjusted the island's name accordingly (it's just "Oculto" now).**

**You know, Franky is actually really, incredibly smart. Sure he's also an idiot and a doofus, but remember that he designed and built the Thousand Sunny, and of course he also rebuilt his body from scraps when he was close to death… He's so smart in his field, that it makes sense to me that he would silently observe and critique buildings and constructions he comes across. Also I think he'd be able to notice another cyborg right away, even if they look totally human. Anyways, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy it ~**

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Island that is Hidden**

The sun rose early on the island, emerging as an orange glow through a gap in the curtains of the room Franky was staying in. He rolled out of bed and noticed the fresh pair of clothes that had been supplied for him sometime in the night. As it was, he was wearing the set that had been left out for him earlier so that his own clothing could be properly dried, but he'd choose his super speedos over pants any day, and today was no exception.

When Franky came out into the common area, he found Robin was already there. She was clothed in a freshly-supplied set of clothing of her choice; a light summer dress featuring a soft blue floral pattern which highlighted her eyes. Her hair was swept up into a high pony-tail, held in place with the fine red ribbon she'd purchased while shopping with Nami the day before. As always, it was difficult to take his eyes off her.

_C-cute…_

"Good morning, Franky," she greeted him with a smile.

He quickly and enthusiastically responded. "Super morning to you, Robin! Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did," she responded, getting up out of her seat, "Itzal came in a moment ago and said that breakfast is ready and waiting. Also, he wants to take us to the harbour afterwards to see when the next ferry will be coming by."

Franky had no objections. The day would best be spent doing something productive at least. They could work out a means of returning to their Nakama, whilst exploring the island and spending time together. It was a win-win situation.

"Alright," he affirmed.

Together, the pair exited the common room and made their way out into the hallway they'd come down the night before. Franky took a moment to glance outside. From the paned windows of the manor, he could tell that the morning's weather was warm and the sky was clear. Good weather for their plans.

The hallway led to a rather large and impressive dining room they'd glimpsed he night before. A few of the villagers had even gathered, evidentially invited along by the Baron. They eyed Franky and Robin curiously as they entered, but mostly stuck to their meals.

Franky took a seat beside Robin, and they were free to help themselves to a selection of dishes that were laid out on the table. Perhaps this was what he needed. Just a few spent away from the rest of the crew. Just enough time for him to win her over through his own means…

He watched as she delicately took hold of a pitcher of fruit juice, proceeding to pour in into a fresh glass. She then selected a few bits and pieces from the assortment of dishes laid out before them, adding them to her breakfast plate, before she glanced across to his.

"Are you going to have anything?" she asked, indicating to the empty plate in front of him.

"Huh? Oh yes, of course," Franky snapped to attention in such a hurry, he accidentally knocked the pitcher from the table. It fell to the ground with a dull clatter, its almost-empty contents spilling out onto the marble floor.

The other occupants of the large table turned their collective attention to the source of the sound as Franky awkwardly stooped under the table to retrieve the pitcher, a servant hurrying by to clean up the mess. As he straightened up, he was pretty sure he noticed Robin hiding her laughter.

The rest of the meal proceeded uneventfully, and within the half hour, Robin and Franky were heading into town with Itzal.

"The harbour is on the other side of town," Itzal said, "There's a boathouse there where we can organise transportation to the island your Nakama are at. The island you were anchored at was Tanium, am I right? The one with an abandoned sister island? I would assume so, as those are the only other islands within a hundred kilometres from this point, and I can't imagine the storm could have swept you any further than the twenty-kilometre distance."

"That's correct," Robin confirmed.

"No problem then," Itzal said, "All we need to do is find when the next ferry bound for that direction will be departing."

They crossed the bridge from the night before and set foot into the village, which was bustling with morning activity. It looked different during the day. The buildings simmered with the light of the sun, and all up the atmosphere seemed livelier. The air was fresh with ocean breeze and the scent of freshly baked bread from a nearby bakery.

They walked along a channel of water, passing a few people net fishing as they went. Itzal explained the area was good for lobsters and other such varieties. Franky watched as a young woman tugged at the strings of a medium-sized net, pulling up three or four crayfish as she did.

"Most of the produce is sold at the markets," Itzal said, "Though I don't doubt they'd keep some of it to feed themselves."

Robin began to talk about some old legend she'd read regarding such fishing practises. Franky listened on intently as Robin explained how the fishers would have to be careful when setting up their fish traps, otherwise they could damage the equipment or lose a limb.

"Your historical knowledge is brilliant," Itzal commended her once she'd finished, not attempting to hide his admiration.

"I'm glad you found that interesting," Robin responded, laughing at the way he responded.

Franky couldn't help but notice the way Robin smiled from receiving the compliment. He chose to ignore it, however. She was just happy to receive a compliment, that was all. He focused instead on the various sights the town offered alongside the fishing channel.

It was a considerable distance to the boathouse by foot (it was located on the coast whilst Itzal's manor was close to the island's centre after all), but it was an enjoyable journey nonetheless. Eventually, they rounded a bend and the boathouse and harbour entered their field of vision. Franky recognised it as the port he'd seen whilst swimming to the island the day before. Being located on the edge of town, the boathouse was likely the most costal structure on the island. It was decently-sized as well, large enough to house about three _Sunny_-sized ships, and also had plenty of space within the harbour that surrounded it.

"I'll warn you now though," Itzal said once they'd had time to take in the setting, "The gentleman in charge of this boathouse a bit on the loopy side."

"How so?" Franky questioned.

"Well not in a bad way, I guess…" Itzal admitted, "We are long-time acquaintances, and I've come to know him as something of a friend, if you're willing to call it that... He has a few screws loose, is all."

As they approached, a plume of green smoke shot out of an opening in the ceiling and Itzal muttered something under his breath along the lines of _'up to his usual tricks'. _

The man at the boathouse was of a jolly variety, standing and greeting them as soon as they entered. He was relatively short, barely reaching Itzal's shoulder, though seemed to have an accumulated supply of soft muscle. His hair was short and the colour of glowing charcoal. Perhaps it _was_ glowing charcoal. It was kind of hard to tell.

"Itzal, my old friend!" he exclaimed, taking the cyborg into a vigorous handshake, "Long time no see! What can I do you for today?"

"Hello there, Ernest," Itzal returned the greeting, "Just quickly dropping by this time. I've been occupied with the usual business as you can imagine."

"Oh yes, yes, I understand," Ernest replied, nodding his head so vigorously, Franky wondered if it would pop off. He then turned to Franky and Robin. "Oh hello there! Some new faces, I see. Friends of yours, Itzal?"

"These are Robin and Franky. They were caught up in a storm and washed ashore yesterday," Itzal explained, "They have Nakama waiting for them on Tanium Island, though seeing as our Oculto Island is not detected by a Log Pose, it may be slightly difficult for their friends to find us."

"I see," Ernest acknowledged, "I think there's something I can do about that. Will you be happy to catch a ferry back at Tanium?"

"That's the idea," Robin responded, "It's still a few days before our navigator's log pose sets anyway, so it would be best if we could return to them, rather than them coming to get us."

"Alright, I'll see what we can do…"

"Do you have a ship headed to Tanium sometime soon?" Franky asked.

"Unfortunately you've just missed it by a day. It will be back in within the week, however," answered Ernest.

"Nami said the Log would take less than a week to set," Robin said, "So there's probably still a few more days on that end as well. Perhaps we can meet them back at Tanium and continue our journey from there."

"In that case, you're welcome to stay at the manor as long as you need," Itzal offered.

Robin thanked him with a smile and turned back to Ernest. "By the way… How do ships find their way back here if it's not detected by the Log?" she asked.

"We have a variety of vivre cards set throughout the island," Ernest explained, "It is required that each ship venturing out holds a stock of these cards so that they may find their way back."

"A good strategy," Robin commended, "Though I hope none of the out-going ships lose their card and sink."

"Thankfully, that has yet to happen," Itzal supplied with a laugh.

With the business settled, the three of them exited the boathouse, and Itzal left Franky and Robin alone for the day.

* * *

Another storm came that afternoon. The torrential downpour drenched the entire island within a minute of the first storm cloud appearing. However, the sudden change in weather wasn't surprising given their position on the Grand Line. Looking out to sea, nothing could be seen but the grey blur of cloud over wild water. It was hard to believe that yesterday they'd been in that. They were better prepared this time however, though still slightly caught out by the storm's suddenness.

A few hours had passed since they'd left the boathouse and parted with Itzal for the day. The two had since explored much of the town together. However, it hadn't quite gone as Franky had envisioned in his head. Robin hadn't spoken much at all over the course of the day. When Franky had asked her about it, she'd simply brushed it off with a smile. Perhaps she was tired. Nonetheless, she seemed to have been comfortable throughout the day, and that was the most important thing.

And now, as it rained, they stood in further silence. Franky glanced beside him, to where Robin was. They were standing together beneath the shelter of the awning of a shopfront, the structure's sturdy frame supplying the adequate shelter they needed.

Whilst they had been more prepared than they had the day before, they'd still been caught in the rain when it had first started. Being out in the town however, it was easy to find coverage from the sudden downpour.

He noted the way the droplets sat in her hair, light from the nearby store shining off them like tiny crystals, and the way here eyes seemed to glow, despite the weather around them.

Her hand was so close to his…

He could reach out and take it now if he tried. It would only be a small movement, given how close they were. It wasn't as simple as it sounded however. But he could do it… he _would_ do it, yes. He would count backwards in his head from five and then he would release the smaller hand from within his massive palm, and take her hand in his own.

_Five…_

He would do it. He would definitely do it.

_Four…_

How would she react to it though? She'd accept it, right?

_Three…_

He wouldn't know until he tried…

_Two…_

The small opening in his palm prepared itself. Now or never…

_One…_

"Ah there you are!"

Franky quickly retracted the smaller hand—which had been halfway out—back into its place and turned in time to see Itzal walking towards them in the rain, a vast umbrella held up over his head, keeping the water from soaking him through. He caught himself frowning at the man's timing, but it wasn't as though there was anything he could do about it.

"Good afternoon, Itzal," Robin greeted him as he joined them beneath the awning.

Itzal fold his umbrella as he reached the shelter, dozens of water droplets running down off the tip and to the ground. "Good afternoon," he said in return, "It's gotten rather wet, hasn't it? Have you enjoyed your day otherwise?"

"Yes," Robin answered.

"Have you any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"We haven't decided on anything," Robin told him.

"Well in that case, why not join me at the manor? There will be a few more guests tonight as well, if you'd like to socialise."

Robin's eyes lingered on Itzal for a moment longer than Franky had expected, and he wondered what was going on in her mind. "We'd love to," she said eventually.

Franky, still partially taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of Itzal, quickly regained his composure. "Yes, that would be super!" he agreed, despite thinking otherwise.

"It's settled then," Itzal said, "Why not accompany me back now? It will be evening soon, after all."

There was no way for Franky to disagree, and all Itzal's questions and offers seemed to be aimed at Robin, which she accepted. Franky didn't mind however. So long as Robin was happy, he would be too. However, he couldn't help but detect something odd about her. As Itzal held out the umbrella to accommodate her through the rain, he noticed it again. But what was it?

The walk back to the manor felt longer than the journey from it that morning. Probably because of the rain. The umbrella Itzal had brought along was nowhere near big enough for the three of them, and Franky had, without fuss, insisted he didn't need it, and that he wanted to take a look at something else in town anyway. This wasn't entirely the truth; there was nothing else he wanted to see in town at this moment in time. He simply stood and watched the figures of Robin and Itzal as they disappeared back towards the manor. Robin hadn't objected at all to him not coming along. In fact, if Franky could have guessed, it seemed almost as though she _wanted_ Franky to stay back for a bit. Like she _wanted_ to spend time alone with Itzal. She was a lot more talkative with him as well… He shook the thoughts away. It wasn't super at all, and he was probably way off. It was about time he made his way back to the manor, and he could always ask Robin if anything was up later.

The rain was still heavy, but it wasn't so bad. It was only water, after all. As he continued however, the rain falling on him came to a stop. It must have eased off, he figured. Until he realised that around him, it was still raining as heavily as before. And yet he wasn't getting soaked through… Looking up, he noticed a large hand arching over from his back, blocking out most of the rain almost as successfully as any large umbrella would have done.

"Robin…" he said, though was sure she wouldn't hear him; her and Itzal were probably nearly back at the manor by now.

When he'd wanted to hold her hand back there, this hadn't been exactly what he had in mind, by any means. And if anyone in the town saw him, they'd probably give him weirder looks than usual. But Franky didn't mind. He wasn't quite sure what Robin was up to at the moment. He would ask her about it later.

* * *

Franky barely got to speak to Robin during dinner, however. Itzal had invited a number of guests over, all of whom seemed interested in individually speaking with the island's two new arrivals. Franky found himself endlessly questioned about things regarding his life on the _Sunny, _though didn't mind answering. He decided he's approach Robin after dinner instead; it would be difficult to ask her anything with all these people around, especially when the two of them had been seated at almost opposite ends of the table.

He couldn't help but notice how close she was seated to Itzal. She wasn't right next to him, though she may as well have been, with the amount of time the pair spent locked in conversation. Franky didn't often catch what they were talking about, due to the hum of other conversations taking place and often being involved in some himself, but when he did catch a word or two, it seemed to be on subjects he himself had, at most, limited knowledge about. Things Robin would often tell him about, that he couldn't contribute to, so would only listen and silently appreciate the quiet passion Robin held for those things she talked about…

It seemed Itzal was equally mesmerised by Robin's wealth of knowledge for subjects in her field, though unlike Franky, was able to contribute a great deal of his own knowledge on such topics. If he were to speak with any of the two, it would be Robin. He only seemed to speak to Franky over incidental things, which didn't range any further from requesting he pass the bottle of wine ('don't knock it over!' he added jokingly).

It wasn't until dinner—as well as a rather prolonged musical recital by one of the other guests—had finished that he and Robin were finally alone again. They walked side by side back to their quartes, the long corridor lit up by the fancy ceiling lights.

Franky had been rethinking his plans for this island. Perhaps he would have to try a different approach; things weren't going the way he'd imagined, after all. He still hadn't yet properly conveyed his feelings for Robin. He had resolved that anything 'subtle' might not work. Robin would only play along… but maybe that was what needed to happen, for now at least. The umbrella she'd made with a large hand—that had been subtle, right? Seeing as Robin had made a move, Franky decided it was time he tried something subtle too.

Racking his mind for something he could say or do, he finally came to a conclusion. "It's romantic, isn't it?" he asked.

Robin glanced over at him. "What is?"

"This island," Franky answered.

Robin looked as though she were about to smile. "I'm not quite sure what you're saying."

"What I'm saying, is that two people could fall in love while staying here… don't you agree?"

Robin didn't respond for a moment. It seemed as though she had tuned out. She gazed distantly out a wide window as they passed, and then back in the direction they'd come, before once again looking ahead as they continued back to their quarters. "Perhaps," she murmured.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Itzal… he's quite different to anyone I've ever met," Robin whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she dismissed, "It's just Baron Itzal…he's a very intriguing person, don't you think?

"Uhh…" Franky hadn't thought much about it, other than the fact the other man was also a cyborg. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Robin seemed super interested in him. But how come?

"You're not falling for him, are you?" he asked before he could stop himself, just as they arrived at their quarters.

Robin actually did smile this time. "Of course not."

Trying to be completely convinced, Franky followed her inside. _No… _he dismissed. Robin wasn't falling for that man. That would be ridiculous. He was paranoid, that was it. But he couldn't deny that when she spoke about him like that it certainly seemed as though she'd taken more than a liking to him. He needed to quit being paranoid; it wasn't super of him at all.

He resolved that he needed to go for a walk, voicing his intentions to Robin as he turned to leave once again.

"Alright. Enjoy yourself," Robin encouraged him as she picked up the novel she'd been reading lately once again and took a seat on the couch, where she opened to book to where she's left it and began scanning the pages with her eyes. "Don't get torn apart by a forest animal."

"You're happy to just sit there reading?" he asked.

Robin nodded, not looking up. "It's one of my favourites," she explained.

"I'll probably see you later then."

Robin remained in the common room by the fire, reading her novel, briefly muttering her farewell to him as she turned a page.

Soon Franky was outside once again, this time in the cooler evening air much like the night before. He pulled the jacket firmer around his shoulders. For such a warm, summer island, the nights sure were cold in comparison. He paced down the wealthy boulevard, soon reaching the large bridge that transferred him into town. He then came to a stop. Where would he go from here? He shrugged and continued, deciding to go whichever way his feet would lead him.

Things sure had complicated themselves. Was it just him, or was Robin acting kind of distant? When they'd washed ashore on this island, Franky had thought it would be the ideal setting for them to spend a few days together. And yet there was something that wasn't right about it.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised there was definitely something off about the way she was acting, and it had nothing to do with him being paranoid. Had he not known Robin at all, he would have completely fallen for it. Had he known her less, he probably wouldn't have noticed anything about her behaviour. It was minute, but there was something strange about the way she acted. The way she regarded Itzal… But as always, she was nearly impossible to read. Even for him.

Often, Franky was able to deduce a lot of people based on their actions. Though what was up with Itzal? That guy and his hospitality…

Franky sighed, resolving not to think too much more on the subject. That's why he'd decided to go on this walk after all. Perhaps he _was _reading too much into it. And alright, he was paranoid. This combination was making him assume things that weren't there.

It still didn't explain why Robin was acting considerably distant. Had he annoyed her in some way? Franky honestly couldn't think of anything, and then of course there was earlier, when she'd shielded him from the rain despite being far ahead of him. That really hadn't been a necessary action, and yet she'd done it for him…

He was over thinking. That was all.

He was well into the town by now. The sky was completely dark, yet there was enough illumination around him that he could easily see where he was going. As he continued, he realised what was strange about the island; there were no children. Given that it was now late at night, there wouldn't be any out anyway. But throughout the day, he'd seen none. Usually, on most islands, there would be quite a few. Franky would often impress them by flaunting some of his super abilities, but he hadn't done that at all on this island. Why weren't there any children? They hadn't been taken away by someone, like at Punk Hazard, had they? But no, the island's citizens seemed far too relaxed for that sort of thing. He would have heard something about it if that had been the case.

There was something else as well, but he couldn't quite work it out.

Eventually, he found himself at the boathouse again. A light was still on inside, indicating that Ernest was yet to retire home for the day. Despite what Itzal had said about him being 'a bit loopy', Franky had taken a liking to the man. He walked around the harbour, stopping for a moment to inspect some of the older vessels lined up in what must have been a repair port. Rust encrusted much of one of the ship's metal foundations. It likely couldn't sail much more in this condition, which was probably why it was anchored here, so close to port.

He decided to drop by and give the Ernest a visit. He could probably use a bit of company after all, and they could talk about ship-building. Wandering over to the boathouse they'd entered that morning, Franky pushed the door open.

"Sorry, we're just closing!" Ernest greeted without looking up when the bell above the door sounded.

"Oh, sorry," Franky said, preparing to exit again, "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Ah Franky, m'boy," Ernest said, having looked up, "How are you doing? Are you enjoying your stay at Oculto?"

"It's not bad," Franky answered honestly.

"Your missus is back at the manor, I guess?"

"…My missus?"

"You know, the pretty lady who came in with you today? Robin, was it? Or is she not your missus? Pardon my assumption, the pair of you seemed a lot like a couple," he said with a laugh.

"We do?" Franky questioned, trying to hide his happiness over hearing such words.

"Enough so for me to think you were one," Ernest laughed as he offered up a seat cross from him, which Franky accepted. Ernest's laughter faded, as did the lantern light, casting dark shadows in his face. "But now for more pressing matters," the atmosphere suddenly seemed to change with his demeanour, "What brings you here at this late hour?"

"I felt like going for a walk," Franky responded.

"Is that so?"

"That's right."

"And you just happened to end up here?"

"What can I say, I'm a shipwright."

"How has the Baron been treating you?"

Franky shrugged. "Itzal? Well he's given us a place to stay for now and doesn't seem to expect anything in return. So pretty well, I guess."

Ernest chuckled and fumbled with something on his desk. "Sounds about right."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Ernest finished fumbling with whatever was on his desk and turned back to Franky. "This island has always had a way of showing things for what they are," he said, "'Opening one's eyes', if you will."

"Huh?"

"Things aren't always what they first appear to be."

"Such as…?"

"Well for one thing, this is summer island is actually a winter archipelago," Ernest revealed.

"What? That's ridiculous?"

"Indeed. But it is the truth. There are several incubators set up all around the island, located beneath the ground that are efficient enough to change the climate of the entire archipelago. You're wearing a jacket right now, aren't you? That's because the island's incubators aren't as strong at night."

Franky's eyes narrowed. "I noticed something odd about this place…" he noted.

While the prospect was odd, it did answer a few questions.

_An archipelago… so that's why this island can't be detected by a log pose…_

"Originally this place was a small wintry dot undetected by the log pose. About ten years ago, Baron Itzal found it and decided to claim it as his own. Now at the time, it wasn't very liveable. A natural wasteland, unseen by the rest of the world, avoided by any sailors who may have passed nearby. Itzal however, saw something in this place no one else saw. To him, this icy wasteland was full of promise. The first thing he set himself about was stabilising the place," a high-pitched whistling sounded from the next room and Ernest quickly excused himself to retrieve a kettle. After offering Franky a cup of tea (which he declined) and filling a cup for himself, he continued. "I believe the Baron managed to access some specialised and advanced method of terraforming. He gave the place a stable coastline, beaches, solid ground. He allowed a few of the water-spots to remain, which are the rivers and lakes you see today. At this point, the archipelago seemed more like an island, though was still had a winter climate... You might have noticed the architecture of some of the older buildings. Those are the types of buildings you'd imagine to find in cold climates, wouldn't you?"

Franky nodded in affirmation, "The roofs are slanted so the snow cans slide off instead of building up."

Ernest took a sip of tea. "As an 'island', Oculto remains undetected, however. Our only visitors are people who've gotten lost. Some of them… many of them… stay here, under the watch of the Baron. It's a dark void to the rest of the world. Virtually non-existent. No one notices us, so we can do as we please."

"Robin and I won't stay here though," Franky resented, "We have Nakama to return to… Staying here for more than a few days was never our plan anyway."

"Well of course not," Ernest responded, "You're catching the next ferry out to Tanium, right?"

"That's the plan," Franky said with a nod.

"Then you need not worry yourself too much over the state of the island. However…" Ernest stood and began to cross the room. "No matter how convincing and amazing a job Baron Itzal does to cover it, the truth will always manage to reveal itself in some way. Observe," having reached the other side of the room, he drew open a curtain, revealing a glass tube encasing a tree a lot like the ones Franky had seen about on the island. "This is an incubator, displaying how the weather on this island works, though on a smaller scale. When you arrived here a few minutes ago, the tree was like any other on this island, but I switched off the incubator. What do you notice about it now?"

Franky took a closer look, now noting how the tree didn't seem to be in the same condition as the others on the island. Its leaves—which otherwise would be luscious and green—were turning dark and wilting. The tree seemed gradually to be freezing up.

Once he was sure Franky had had a good look, Ernest switched on the incubator once again. "The tree will be back at its original health within the hour," he said, "But I find it's an effective demonstration of this island's true climate. Should this preservation not be maintained, the island would slowly regress back to its original form."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Franky asked.

"Be careful," Ernest warned, "You're playing a potentially dangerous game by being here."

* * *

As Franky made his way back to the manor, he pondered what Ernest had told him.

So what if Itzal had turned a winter archipelago into a summer island? That took quite super skill, Franky had to admit. And of course the island's original climate would take over, should the summer technology not be contained. That was nature, right? But what the island's artificial climate had to do with the island's lack of civilians younger than their twenties, Franky could only guess. And he guessed it had nothing to do with that at all, save for the fact the island was made predominately of lost people. Though he wondered all the same.

And what was that deal about 'playing a potentially dangerous game by being here'? Franky shrugged. It made no sense.

Ernest was slightly loopy after all, so they said. So _Itzal _said.

There was nothing to be concerned about (not that he was concerned at all). Besides, he and Robin would be out of here in a few days, resuming their voyage with their Nakama. Everything would go back to normal. At any rate, Robin seemed to like and trust Itzal. Though why hadn't he said anything about the island actually being a winter archipelago? Again, Franky could only guess. Perhaps he'd told Robin about it in one of their many conversations. Franky resolved to put the conversation, as well as any thoughts regarding Itzal and Robin out of his mind and return to the manor for the night. It was getting late, after all.

By the time he returned to the common room, Robin had already retired to her quarters for the night, and the room was again silent, as it had been the night before.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If the story could be divided into three sections, the next chapter would be the end of part one. Also, don't go getting the wrong idea with what's going on, like Franky has. Nothing overly shippy in this chapter, but yay, plot~ If you have the time, please let me know what you think (:**


End file.
